$ F = \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ 9 \\ 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 9 & 8\end{array}\right]$